Happy Endings
by sallythedestroyerofworlds23
Summary: Ichigo couldn't go back to Karakura after the war. It's not the ending he had imagined, but maybe that isn't a bad thing.


**A/N: It has been so long since I uploaded anything that I had trouble understanding the site's new format. Whoops.**

**-x-**

Ichigo felt Rukia at least ten minutes before she appeared at his window. Even in Soul Society, where the amount of clashing spiritual pressures was dizzying, he could tell individuals apart without difficulty. It was a constant reminder of how powerful he had gotten after the War.

"No one is going to reprimand you for coming here, ya know," Ichigo said without opening his eyes. He was lying in bed, his head nestled in his hands instead of a pillow. "You can use the door like a normal person."

Rukia ignored him and jumped down from the window sill, stepping lightly on the bed and sitting by his feet.

"You haven't decorated the room at all," she observed.

Ichigo shrugged. There was a box in the corner of his room filled with graphic t-shirts, jeans, shoes, posters of bands he used to listen to, and drawing pads. Yuzu had packed it for him and brought it when his Dad brought her and Karin to visit. She said he might feel more at home wearing his old clothes, and she bought the posters to "personalize" his new room. Ichigo avoided telling Yuzu that the drawing pads she had found in his (old) closet were actually Rukia's, and that doodling would not help him pass the time as she had eagerly hoped. Now he had to shake off the image of Yuzu's tearful eyes as she forced a smile and said goodbye.

Rukia sighed loud enough for Ichigo to hear. He finally opened his eyes to look at her. "What, the room isn't cramped enough for your taste?"

Her eyes momentarily lit with the memory he conjured of her criticizing his old room. "I don't mind the extra space, actually," she smirked, but the hint of humor quickly left her face. "Ichigo…"

He sat up, sensing her somber tone. "What is it?"

She looked up at him. "I know this doesn't change anything… But I am sorry. We placed too heavy a burden on your shoulders, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. When Captain Kyoraku had personally explained the situation to him, how he could never return to live in Karakura Town because of his powerful spiritual pressure, there had been many different reactions from those around him. Urahara Kisuke had confirmed the new Captain Commander's words. Renji had looked shocked, while Byakuya's face remained impassive. Chad and Inoue had complained immediately, even though it wasn't a matter of anyone's choice. Ishida's eyebrows had been pinched closer together than usual. The one thing they all shared was a look of terrible regret.

Ichigo huffed now. "It couldn't be helped."

He hadn't had much to say back then. Byakuya informed him that he had a place on the 6th division if he wished, while he decided whether he wanted to fill one of the higher positions in other divisions. Chad and Ishida promised that they would look after Ichigo's friends and family back in Karakura. Inoue cried and hugged him. Ichigo had no choice but to say goodbye. It was the same a couple of days later when his father and sisters, along with Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro came to see him.

He realized that this was the first time he and Rukia were alone since then. He'd barely seen her after the war, but now that he looked at her, he marvelled at the person who sat before him. He felt so different from the 15-year-old boy who could see ghosts; decades older, rather than two years. Yet, other than her hair and uniform, Rukia looked exactly the same as she had the first time he saw her step into his room. Strong and determined.

He knew she had been through many trials since then, just as he had. He knew she had also gotten stronger, and that she was more sure of herself. But when he looked at her, he saw the girl who risked her life for a complete stranger and shared her power with him.

"Still," he spoke, his hand rising of its own accord to scratch his head as he stared at a blank spot. "I never would have guessed that we'd end up here, after that night we met." He shook his head. "Then again, I guess it was just a matter of time."

Rukia's gaze fell to her lap. "I changed your world that night, threw your life off course."

"You did." Ichigo agreed firmly. He looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eye. She turned to him, and smiled. Ichigo's chest felt warmer.

"You've done well, Ichigo."

"I wouldn't change anything," he said, and felt shocked at the realization that he meant the words. "It's not ideal, I guess, but I don't think I was ever meant to live out a human life. I think…" he hesitated. "I think that you coming into my room that time might have been fate."

He didn't immediately turn to see Rukia's reaction to his words. When he did, he let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. Her gaze was unfaltering on his, reassuring.

Ichigo remembered all too clearly what it had been like to long for that gaze when he thought he'd never see it again. He remembered what it had been like to see her eyes brimming with tears, and knowing that he would do whatever it took to wipe them away.

He felt like too many words were spinning around his head, but only one escaped his mouth. "Rukia…"

She didn't ask for more. She smiled, and stayed right where she was, almost as if she was saying _I'm not going anywhere._

Ichigo smiled. If this was his fate, he was okay with it.


End file.
